


All the Young Dudes

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Shot.  During the 1990 tattooed Millionaire tour a little alcohol lets Janick finally act on his feelings





	All the Young Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claims to the characters, musician, vocalists or bands named herein. I write this out of the greatest respect and admiration for Iron Maiden

Janick's POV:  
We've been on tour for a couple of weeks now; Bruce, Andy, Fabio and myself. The shows have been met with enthusiasm beyond our expectations and, as he does with everything, Bruce has been pouring one hundred percent into them. It's an incredible feeling to be onstage again and Bruce gives me more free reign than Ian used to. I can let myself get completely immersed in the music and at the end of the night I find myself with bruises and scrapes I don't even remember getting. True to his nature Bruce gets very physical onstage, his arm around my shoulders, his sweat soaked hair draping across me, and more than once I've noticed he becomes sexually aroused. I can't fault him for it because I get the same way myself. I know I get carried away at times and practically rape my Strat and when I do I sometimes catch Bruce watching with a predatory gleam in his eye. Strangely enough, I don't mind. In fact, I've discovered I like it.

 

It's Germany and we just had a fantastic show. As usual the four of us went out for drinks afterwards with a few of the crew and, as usual, everyone drifted away in pursuit of girls as the night progressed, leaving just Bruce and myself. I've noticed that Bruce wasn't going after the girls during this tour and I was mildly surprised. I never went in much for that sort of thing myself but Bruce oozed sex appeal and there were a good many women as well as a handful of men coming onto him every place we went. He was unfailingly polite to them all, flirting but never going any further, yet something held me back from teasing him about it. We'd each put away a half dozen pints of strong German beer by the time we headed back to our hotel and we laughed and joked as we walked, Bruce walking close to my side and occasionally grabbing my hand or arm to emphasize something he was saying. 

The entourage slept two to a room, chosen randomly as the road manager handed out the keys he picked up at the front desk. I had only roomed with Bruce once and he'd been so exhausted that night he'd fallen asleep while I was still in the shower. This time Bruce elected to shower first and after I threw myself on my bed I rolled over to notice with a start that Bruce had shed his clothes and was rummaging in his luggage for his toiletries in the nude. It wasn't surprising, Bruce wasn't modest by any stretch of the imagination, but even though I'd seen him naked before it somehow affected me differently this time. He located his shampoo and toothpaste, oblivious to my staring, and proceeded to the bathroom, leaving me lying there with a persistent boner. I should have been alarmed to discover he turned me on, but I wasn't. It felt natural somehow, so between the beers I'd consumed and the hard on I was sporting I impulsively decided to try something.

Ten minutes later Bruce came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another, and he sat on the edge of the bed he'd chosen for himself. I'd turned out all but one small lamp and he didn't see me until I reached out and circled his waist with my arms. He jumped a little.

"Oh! Do you want this bed, then? That's okay, I'll take the other."

I kept my hands clasped around him. "Couldn't we share?"

He turned around to look at me, noticing for the first time that I was obviously naked under the sheet. "We don't have to, there are two beds". He sounded a little confused.

"It would be nice if we did, though, wouldn't it?"

He stared at me for a few seconds. "What are you trying to say, Jan?"

For an answer I moved closer and pressed a light kiss to his muscular back. "It's just something I've been thinking about."

He turned all the way around then to face me, his eyes intense. "You....you've been thinking about it, too?" he asked quietly.

That confirmed what I thought - that he wanted me as much as I found myself wanting him. I just nodded. If I wasn't slightly drunk I wouldn't have had the courage to continue but I ran my hand up his back lightly, feeling him shiver at the touch.

Bruce lay down next to me, his hands going to my face. "You aren't toying with me are you? I've wanted you for so long, Jan. For years. " His voice was just above a whisper.

"You never said anything." I smiled at him, my hand still gliding across his back.

He was running his fingers through my hair. "I never thought you would be open to it. " He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to my lips and I felt a shock run through me.

"You've done so much for me, Bruce. And you mean so much to me. I want you!" I knew I was blushing as I said that but I didn't look away.

Bruce all but moaned, kissing me again, harder this time. I flipped the sheet back for him to get under with me but he paused, looking down at my body. "You're so beautiful!" he breathed, reaching out and running his fingertips from my hip up to my shoulder. "I know you've seen how hard I get around you."

I just nodded as he slid in next to me and instantly drew me close, kissing me again. I felt the hair of his leg brushing against my arousal and I shamelessly pressed myself against him. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You don't have to do this, Jan. I don't want you to feel obligated to me......"

I shook my head. "It isn't like that." I let my fingers trail through his chest hair, stopping to flick lightly across his nipple. "I can't really explain it, but I want to do this."

He didn't reply, he just kissed me again, letting his mouth run along my jaw line to lick at my ear. I couldn't stop myself from groaning, I was shaking both from nerves and excitement .

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" he murmured against my neck.

"No," I admitted, "but I've never wanted to with anyone else. I trust you, Bruce. I know you won't hurt me."

"I won't," he assured me. "But it might be a little unpleasant for a moment. Then it will feel good, I promise you."

He was kissing my neck and shoulders and I let my hands explore him, working up the nerve to reach lower. I fancied I could feel the heat of him even though his erection wasn't yet touching me, and I already knew he was large. I found myself getting lost in the sensations that were sweeping over me in much the same way I got lost in my music and before I quite realized it I reached down and grazed my fingers along his erection. 

He gasped, suddenly shifting to lay atop me, bracing himself with one hand as he kissed his way down my chest. His other hand was grasping my ass, and emboldened I tightened my hand around him, squeezing slightly. 

"Ah, Jan!" he gasped, "you see what you do to me? If we do this tonight I won't want to stop, you know that. I won't be able to stop at just one time. I'm going to want you again and again."

"And you can have me again and again.....OH!" I broke off with a cry as he'd kissed his way down to my groin and I felt the soft warmth of his tongue running up the length of my cock. I thought I was going to come unglued from just that and I dug my fingers into his long damp hair, arching against him. He engulfed me then, sliding me slowly into his mouth until I was making sounds I didn't recognize as coming from my own mouth. His hand cupped my balls as he took me in, rolling them in his fingers then slipping beneath them to lightly trace along the crack of my ass. I froze momentarily at the strange sensation, then he distracted me by tightening his lips around me. I felt his tongue tracing patterns on my skin and it was almost incomprehensible how good it felt. When his fingers grazed my opening again I barely flinched.

He momentarily released me from the warmth of his mouth to speak. "We're going to need something to... er, ease the way."

I had thought of that already while waiting for him to finish his shower. I always carried hand lotion with me to soothe my fingers when they grew raw from the guitar strings and I reached behind me to the nightstand, grabbing the little bottle and handing it to Bruce. He had gone back to work on me but I felt him smile. I jumped a bit when I felt the tip of his finger, cold with lotion, rest against me then very slowly breach me, but he moved so carefully I was able to adjust. It felt weird but didn't really hurt, even when he added another finger, and he was still distracting me with the incredible pleasure of his mouth upon me.

I tugged on his hair. I wanted him to come back up to where I could reach him, I wanted to touch him, I wanted him to kiss me again. He took the hint and as soon as I could I kissed him harder than I had before, deepening it and letting my tongue swirl against his as he explored my mouth.

"I'm ready for you, Bruce. I want you to take me now. Make me yours." My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was drowning out my words.

He didn't answer, he simply moaned and took my legs, raising them as he knelt between them. I was watching him, the look on his face was so sexy and I was so caught up in it that when I felt him push against me it barely registered in my consciousness. I could tell he was holding back, restraining himself. It felt like he was a force of nature being held back by sheer will power as he forced himself to move slow and steady, entering me. It stung, even with the lotion, and I tensed up. 

"It's okay, Jan," Bruce whispered, leaning to kiss me. "I won't hurt you. If you want me to stop, just say so."

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak, and I moved subtly against him to urge him to continue. He did, entering me fully then stopping until he felt me relax a little. He was looking at me, his eyes glittering in the dim light, and I couldn't tear my gaze away. I gave a small nod and he began to move. The sting lessened as Bruce gained momentum, then suddenly I felt him brush against something inside me that made me cry out loud. It felt like he'd stroked every never ending in my body and my already rigid erection grew nearly painful. Until that moment I'd never thought of myself as highly sexed but I felt a kind of voracious need overtake me and I tightened my legs around Bruce, instinctively meeting his every thrust. 

"I won't last long," Bruce said breathlessly. "I've been waiting ten years for this, I don't think I'll last another minute!"

I didn't reply, I arched myself against him, desperate for some kind of contact on my cock, and Bruce reached down to grasp me, stroking me in time with his thrusts.  
I heard cries and moans and I realized with some part of my brain that I was making them. Bruce leaned over me, his rhythm becoming erratic. His grasp on my shoulders tightened and my eyes rolled back in my head as I felt myself go over the edge, pushing myself against him as I reached my climax. I felt him pulsating in me as he came, and I looked up at him to find he was looking at me. We rode out our orgasms together, then he collapsed against me, rolling so we were lying on our sides, face to face.  
I was still in the throes of emotion and I rained kisses on him, his face and his lips, and I heard him chuckle softly. I opened my eyes again and saw him smiling at me.  
"You know I love you, Jan. You know that, don't you?" He ran his fingers along my cheek.

"I know. I love you too, Bruce. I always have."

"You're okay with this? Because I meant what I said. Once with you is never going to be enough."

"I'm more than okay with it. This has been building up for a long time, we both know it has. These past few months, working with you.......I guess I was finally able to admit it to myself."

He was grinning at me. "If you only knew how many times I wanted to .....well, wanted to do what we just did. And there's so much more I want to do."  
I returned his smile. "I can't wait!"


End file.
